<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Together by masterrevan51</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338574">Happy Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterrevan51/pseuds/masterrevan51'>masterrevan51</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, F/F, Hilda's Gay, Nice Things for Marianne, a birthday gift</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:41:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterrevan51/pseuds/masterrevan51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over. But for Marianne, the biggest challenge is still to come. She now believes that she deserves a happy ending, and she's going to reach for it with her own hands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/maevestrom/gifts">maevestrom</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>Marianne was brushing Dorte’s mane. She smiled softly as he nickered, before finally finishing and putting the brush away. Dusting off her palms, she began walking away from the stable. Garreg Mach was a flurry of activity, as ever. Edelgard, Dimitri, and Claude (no, Khalid was his real name, she had to remember) were endlessly in discussion on setting up the new government. While Dimitri was staying on as King of Faerghus, (she remembered Sylvain saying that “After all the struggles to get him on the throne, Faerghus isn’t about to let its beloved new king go”) he was setting himself up as the last king of the region, building up a similar democratic system to the one Edelgard and Khalid were setting up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Edelgard was busy trying to push every single reform through Adrestia before she stepped down, though everyone, even her, admitted that she would be better off not working herself into the ground. Khalid, for his part, was divesting himself of Alliance power as fast as possible, while also insisting that Fodlan open its borders. It was a good thing, Marianne mused, that the Professor was there mediating. The three leaders were all strong personalities, and they were better with a calming influence, even at the best of times. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Hey, Marianne!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Turning the corner to the steps at the entrance, she saw Raphael, Balthus, and Ingrid carrying large crates. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Oh- hello! What are the crates for?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Balthus grinned. “Yuri and Anna rang up their contacts, and got a bunch of food delivered. So two of our food lovers and The Carrying King of Grappling have been recruited into hauling them in. We’ll be eating well until we’ve settled what’s going on, and we’re having a feast tonight!” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“And there’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>ton</span>
  </em>
  <span> of meat in it!” Raphael bellowed joyfully. Then he looked around, as surreptitiously as he could, and leaned towards Marianne. “So we’ll have plenty of food to celebrate with once you do your plan.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Raphael!” Marianne went red and backed up. “Don’t say anything so loud!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ingrid elbowed him. “If you don’t stop talking, we’ll never get the supplies to the dining hall, Raphael. Come on, you can talk to Marianne later.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awright.” Turning, Raphael started walking off with Balthus and Ingrid. “Later, Marianne!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>As her blush faded, Marianne reflected. If someone had told her 6 years ago that she would still be alive today, she would have despaired. If that person had also told her that she would have numerous friends, that she would feel free from what she once considered her curse, and that she would have bonded with… her, Marianne wouldn’t have believed them. But she did have friends, thanks to Hilda and the other Golden Deer. And thanks to the Professor, she felt free in a way she had never dreamed of. She continued on, walking towards the lake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>As she approached the dock, she saw Leonie and Flayn fishing at the end. Both half-turned, and waved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“You got this, Marianne!” Leonie called out, before Flayn elbowed her, and smirked knowingly. Flushing, Marianne walked into the greenhouse in order to escape her friends’ embarrassing displays of support. As she did, she saw Dimitri and Dedue working on the flowers in the corner. Looking up, Dimitri waved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Ah, hello there, Marianne.” He smiled, before noticing her questioning look. “We’re on break right now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>That made sense. And it made sense that Dimitri sought out Dedue for his break. The two were inseparable. Almost as inseparable as her and… she blushed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“You are thinking of her again?” Dimitri’s smile was gentle, and understanding as he squeezed Dedue’s shoulder. Finally turning, Dedue smiled as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“You two will be happy together. You are both good people,” he said. “Good luck.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Marianne sighed. “I’m worried. What if she-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Dimitri shook his head. “She adores you, completely and utterly. She won’t reject you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Marianne smiled. “Thank you. I think I’ll stay here for a bit. Some of the others are being… enthusiastic in their support.” </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
  <span>Hilda wondered what was going on. When duties were being handed out in the morning, Dorothea had invited her to clean the classroom, before they did each other's hair. Dorothea had been oddly giddy the whole time, before saying goodbye as she went off to meet up with Ingrid. In fact, everyone she had encountered had been acting odd. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Ignatz had approached her, asking if she’d pose for a portrait tomorrow, but had fidgeted oddly throughout the conversation. Lorenz had approached her, saying that he was giving her his congratulations in advance, before striding off. She frowned. Nobody had better be planning something that would interfere with her tea with Marianne. Speaking of, she should head that way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>On the way, she saw Balthus emerge from the dining hall. “Balthie!” she called, glad to see him as ever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Balthus turned, and grinned, and once again, he was acting odd. His smile was </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>a bit too wide as he waved. “Hey, there, Hilda! Going to meet with your lady?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Hilda flushed, before punching his arm irritably. “Will you stop calling her that? Marianne’s not “my lady,” alright?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>He smirked, now. “But you want her to be, right? The Knowing King of Grappling can tell!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Hilda stuttered. “Th-that’s not the point!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>She beat a hasty retreat, wishing she hadn’t opened herself to her surrogate brother’s teasing. Slowly, she calmed down, and took a few breaths before continuing to where she knew Marianne would be waiting. As she came around the hedge, she stopped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Every time, Hilda felt awestruck just by seeing Marianne. It had been that way for years, and the feeling in her stomach got stronger each time. It got even stronger as Marianne turned and smiled at her. Resisting the urge to skip over, Hilda smiled back and walked to the table, sitting down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Did I keep you?” she chirped as they poured their tea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Marianne shook her head, blushing adorably as she did so. “Um, no, I got here early. I, um, I’ve been rather nervous about something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Hilda frowned. “Nervous? Did someone say something ridiculous or silly?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Marianne shook her head again, faster this time. “No, no, this is just, something I’ve been thinking about.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>She stopped talking after that, and sensing that she wasn’t going to get answers, Hilda didn’t push. They sipped their tea in companionable silence. Still, Marianne was fidgeting an awful lot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Abruptly, Marianne stood, and walked over to where Hilda was sitting, before dropping to a knee. “Hilda, I- I was miserable, when we first met. I hated myself, I hated my life. It wasn’t until I was here that it started to change. And a lot of that change… was because of you. You were kind to me, even when I didn’t think I deserved it, an-and you helped me get the help I needed. You’ve been here for me, and I feel so much joy in my life now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Marianne withdrew her hand from the pocket of her dress, slowly raising it as Hilda watched, flushed and shocked. “Hilda, I feel even more joy when I am with you, and I-I love you, Hilda. Will you marry me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Hilda stared at the ring in Marianne’s hand, for a long moment. Then she exploded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Yes! Yes! Yes, I will, my love!” Hilda picked her up, swinging her around before bringing her down in a hug. “There’s nothing I would love more, than to spend the rest of my life with you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Marianne responded by wrapping her arms around Hilda in return, after fixing the ring on Hilda’s finger when she held her hand out. “I’m so glad. I was worried you’d say no.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Oh, Marianne,” Hilda sighed, stroking her fiance’s hair. “I would never say no to you. We’re going to be so happy together. That’s a promise.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>